The End of Obsession
by Reanna Winterhart
Summary: Professor Grabiner convinces Kyo to leave Minnie alone.


Magical Diary is property of Hanako Games, not me.

It was a smelly, stupid sort of day, Kyo decided. The sort of day one has after having to deal with _Blaising_, of all people. Kyo paced restlessly in his room, which his roommate had long since vacated. Good. He wanted to be alone anyway.

He hadn't seen Minnie outside of classes for days, and when he finally got a chance to talk to her, Blaising just _had_ to jump in like an idiot. And talk like an idiot. And breathe like an idiot. And call him an idiot. Well, a "mindless, violent twit," but was there really a difference? All he wanted was to have some time with Minnie. Was that really so much to ask?

She hadn't even gotten to see the picnic he'd set up, the evidence of which he'd had to toss out just a few minutes prior. Kyo kicked his bed, and instead of feeling satisfied, he felt a sharp pain and suspected he might have broken a toe. He limped to his desk and pulled off his shoe, looking at the digit before casting a quick heal spell on it. He replaced the shoe and stared at his desk. Maybe a love poem would work? He could arrange for it to be delivered with the mail on Saturday, or he could personally slide it under her door. Sliding it under the door might work better. He smiled. Of course! If he wrote a bunch of love poems and left them under her door every day, she wouldn't have any choice but to love him!

He pulled out a piece of paper and started to write down things he could compare her favorably to. Her smile was brighter than the sun, her hair was more luxurious than an extra hour in bed after a difficult day, her teeth were like… really pretty rocks? He frowned. He'd have to keep copies of his poems and label them to save himself the embarrassment of giving her the same poem twice.

He was startled out of his musings by a sharp rap at the door. Kyo glanced up. It would be _wonderful_ if that was Minnie coming to apologize for hurting him, though in the back of his head, Kyo doubted that were the case. He opened the door and was shocked to see Professor Grabiner, of all people, standing outside. "Professor?" Kyo thought fast. Had he done anything recently that might have gotten him in trouble? He _had_ shoved Blaising earlier, but the little turd deserved it!

"Mr. Katsura. A matter has come to my attention that I need to speak to you about."

"Oh." Kyo stood still in shock.

A moment passed, and Professor Grabiner sighed. "_Privately_, Mr. Katsura, unless you wish this matter to become more public than it already is." Kyo saw other students hovering in the hall and stood aside, letting the professor come in. Then he closed the door after him. "Have a seat," Professor Grabiner said. Kyo sat down on the bed numbly. Professor Grabiner remained standing. "Mr. Katsura, before we begin, I would like to hear your account of your pursuit of Miss Cochran."

"What? What does my love life-"

"For the sake of accuracy, Mr. Katsura. From the beginning, please."

Haltingly, Kyo recalled how he'd completely fallen for Minnie the last year, but she didn't seem to know he was alive. He'd spent this whole year sending her flowers, and she had finally agreed to go out with him back in September. She'd told him she didn't like him that way, but he'd won her over by singing her a love song publicly. They kept going out, and she kept telling him she wanted to break up, but he kept winning her back with extravagant gifts and his powers of persuasion. Then he got to the last week. "...I haven't seen her in days, and I finally caught up to her, but Blaising had to cut in and be a_ jerk_ and make her miss out on the great picnic I had set up in the gazebo!"

Professor Grabiner stood in that eerily silent way of his, before saying, "Was that it?"

"Hm? I guess so. Why?"

Professor Grabiner sighed and sat down in Kyo's chair. "Mr. Katsura, the relationship you have described is extremely unusual."

Kyo grinned. "I know. Romantic, isn't it?"

Professor Grabiner gave Kyo a chilly look. "I _sincerely_ hope you meant that remark sarcastically, as I detected nothing the slightest bit romantic about it. You have pursued Miss Cochran after she explicitly and repeatedly begged you to leave her alone. You do realize there are laws against that, right?"

"What? She just doesn't-"

"I'm going to stop you there before you embarrass yourself further. While she may not know you as well as say, your mother, she has definitely had enough time to gather the information she needs to decide she doesn't wish to spend any more time in your company. That her romantic energies would be best spent elsewhere. What she does _not_ need is for a condescending outsider to belittle her judgement and self-awareness as you seem bent on doing."

Kyo stared at the professor, before weakly saying, "But Professor… I love her."

Professor Grabiner raised an eyebrow. "If that's the case, why do you seem so absolutely bent on making her miserable? That's not love, that's selfishness. And before you ask, yes, I _do_ have personal experience in the subject of romance." Kyo tried to form a coherent thought and failed. The professor stood and said, "Just so you know the full weight of this situation; this matter was brought to _me_ by a concerned party. Not another, more approachable faculty member, but to me. This was not done lightly. Do reflect on that, Mr. Katsura. And do kindly leave Miss Cochran to focus on her studies. Your behavior, as I have pointed out, is unacceptable both in this institution and outside it. Good day." And with that, Professor Grabiner left.

Kyo slid off the bed and landed on the floor, shaking. Well, there was nothing else he could do, was there? He somehow suspected that the Rose and Wasp wouldn't be able to help him much, even if he knew who to take out a hit on. What idiot had decided to get Grabby to interfere when things were going so well? It was probably Blaising, that idiot. Except then Grabby surely would have brought up the fact that Kyo had shoved him. Of course, knowing Blaising, the little twerp would have tried to sell the story as attempted murder. No, this wasn't Blaising, but if not him, who?

The only other person involved had been… No. Minnie would _never_ have reported it. But if not her, then who?

Kyo closed his eyes. It didn't matter anyway. It was over now.


End file.
